All's fair in love war
by gameguru8
Summary: What happens when a lonely bat roams the streets and sonic is the one it comes upon? Thats for you to find out. Sorry for not updating for some time. Stupid fanfiction.net wouldn't upload my chapter.
1. Consoling a friend

All's fair in love and war  
  
Hey, gameguru here. This is my second fic and my first pairing fic. This a rouge/sonic fic. First, I'm gonna clear this up. I DON'T LIKE MISPAIRING(Only knuckles/rouge and sonic/amy). I'm only doing this because it has potential. And practicly the only one who does this pairing. Hey, if this is a cliché, please tell me.  
  
P.S. Please read n' review both my fics  
  
Once upon a stormy night, there was a hedgehog in a house. He was bored so called his two-tailed fox friend.  
  
*dring dring* "Hello. Who is this?" inquired the young voice.  
  
"Hi little bro, its me, Sonic." replied the blue hedgehog.  
  
"As bored as I am?" questioned the fox again.  
  
"You don't know the end of it." said sonic as he peered out into the gloomy abyss of a storm.  
  
"So. . .hmm,not much to say is there."said a bored Tails.  
  
" I can think one thing to say" said a frustrated hedgehog.  
  
"Which is. . ."  
  
"This weather sucks!"  
  
"Woah! Cool your jets, Sonic!"  
  
"Yeah, I will, but being cooped up in my house isn't helping."  
  
"Too bad my weather machine is missing a part, then I would be able to stop this rain."  
  
". . .I still can't beleive such a rainstorm could start so suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. I hope cat owners got time to bring back in their cats."  
  
(A/N Because cats hate water,remember?)  
  
Then, Sonic saw a silouhette in the rain.  
  
"Or bats" he said  
  
"Bats? Sonic, what are you talk-"  
  
*dial tone*  
  
Without hesitation, Sonic took his umbrella and bursted out of his house.He came up to the person, who didn't seem to be running for shelter at all, and said:  
  
"God! Rouge, what are you doing outside at a time like this?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Quick, you need to get out of this rain.You must be chilled to the bone."  
  
"Ok" Rouge said, nearly whispering.  
  
They both walked back into Sonic's home. Sonic ran upstairs to get her some towels for her to dry off.  
  
" You can sit on the couch when you've dried yourself while I make you some tea." Said the concerned hedgehog.  
  
He came back with a piping-hot cup of tea, only to find her with her face buried in her hands, crying. Sonic was really surprised, but, as any good friend would do, he came to her, sat beside her then, after putting down the cup, tried to see what was the problem.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem?" he asked in a compassionate tone.  
  
Nothing. She just kept on sobbing. Then, she lifted her head to see that that his friend was there, giving her a radiant smile.  
  
"Oh, Sonic." Was all she could say before she broke down into tears again, this time resting her head onto his shoulder.  
  
A little set aback, Sonic regained his wits as to what was happening. He then hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders, and with his other hand, patted hers.  
  
"There, there."  
  
After a few minutes she was done crying.  
  
"Thank you." She said meakly.  
  
So, what did you think? Did you like it? Well, hopefully, this is gonna have better attention then my other fic, which I strongly suggest you read. (A quick way to find it is simply click on the author name in the top left of this page. It should be listed in my profile. 


	2. A hedgehog and a bat and a spy?

All's fair in love and war  
  
Hey, I'm back already. I didn't expect to be back so soon. Thankfully, a good thing about this fic is I'm not making this up as I go. My other fic is, but that doesn't mean it isn't good, which I recommend you read. I hope this chapter will have as much effect as I hope it will. Find out what I mean for yourself.  
  
We're back where we left off, as Sonic brought in his grieving friend, Rouge. Why she was in a state of grief, Sonic is about to find out.  
  
Rouge sniffled a bit more, then an awkward silence filled the room, apart from the rain battering on the roof. Sonic was the first to speak:  
  
" Um, are you ok now?" He asked. She simply nodded  
  
" Would you like to talk about it?" He asked again.  
  
" Uh-huh. *sniff* Where do I start."  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
" Well, it all started after the ark incident . . .  
  
*flashback*  
  
(A/N For this period, or if I have any other need for a flashback, Rouge becomes the narrator and when in script form, it's the people from the flashback talking. VO means voice-over.  
  
After that battle you had with that monster, when we came on board of the shuttle back to earth, um . . . remember when I sat down next to Knuckles. Well the truth is that I started having feelings for him.  
  
Sonic VO: Really?  
  
Rouge VO: Yeah.  
  
Rouge: Mind if I sit here?  
  
Knuckles: Sure, why not.  
  
He didn't seem to mind much. On the way back to earth, he kept giving me quick glances. I didn't show it, but I saw in his eyes an intent in his attempts to keep an eye on me. I was mislead in believing he was returning my unspoken love. When we arrived, we each parted our own ways.  
  
Rouge: See you later!  
  
Knuckles: Bye!  
  
Rouge VO: So I went back to my job, my home and my usual life.  
  
Sonic VO: Except . . .  
  
Well, as you now know, I'm a government spy. And this particular line of work demands absolute concentration, which I did not have, because part of it was dedicated to Knuckles. Of course, the president didn't mind much. But slight details started turning into mess-ups. And mess-ups eventually became outright screw-ups. The president had to let me go.  
  
Sonic VO: You got fired!?  
  
Rouge VO: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
I told myself things couldn't get worse. With a lot of free time on my hands, I decided to go see Knuckles. When I arrived at his house on angel island, I knocked on the door.  
  
Knuckles: Oh hey Rouge. How's it going?  
  
Rouge: Ok, I guess.  
  
Knuckles: Well come on in.  
  
Rouge: Oh no thanks, I just dropped by to say hi.  
  
Knuckles: Well, I'd like you to meet someone.  
  
He went back inside and came back with a girl echidna.  
  
Knuckles: (to the other echidna) Julie-Su, I'd like you to meet Rouge, a friend of mine.  
  
Julie-Su: (shaking my hand) Nice to meet you, Rouge. I'm Knuckles' girlfriend.  
  
Rouge VO: As soon as I had heard that, I felt as though a dagger pierced my heart.  
  
Rouge: N-nice to meet you too. I gotta go now.  
  
Knuckles: Ok! See you later, then!  
  
*end flashback* Rouge VO: So I went back to station square, heartbroken. I was walking down the street when a rainstorm broke out, and then. . .Well, you know what happened next.  
  
" Whoa . . . I . . .I'm sorry for what's happening" said Sonic, who was very much sorry for her.  
  
"No, Sonic. Don't be sorry. You've already done enough for me, and I'm very thankful for that." said a grateful Rouge.  
  
" No really, I'm . . .  
  
" Enough. You really don't need to apologize. I want to repay you for all your trouble.  
  
" Oh, you don't need to . . ."  
  
" I insist. And nothing you say will persuade me from repaying my debt to you."  
  
" Well, what exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
" Well, I was thinking I could invite you to dinner one night."  
  
"Uh . . . o-ok, I guess. But, um . . .I think you're gonna have to stay over for tonight." Sonic sheepishly said.  
  
" Oh? And how is that so?" she asked.  
  
" What, you think I'm gonna let you go outside with weather like this?! At this hour of the night?!"  
  
Rouge had just then remembered that it was raining cats and dogs outside.  
  
" Well it's really sweet of you to offer, Sonic."  
  
"Yeah, Sonic. Real smooth. Remember that you are NOT equipped to have someone sleep over." Sonic thought to himself.  
  
"Uh. . .I-I think we should get you out of those wet clothes for now." Sonic hurriedly said.  
  
The rain wasn't the only thing she had forgotten. Her clothes were still dripping wet.  
  
" Stay here. I'll go get you some dry ones." he said as he ran upstairs.  
  
Unfortunately, since the only clothing he virtually ever wears are his shoes and gloves, he has nearly no wardrobe whatsoever.  
  
"What to do, what to do!?" he panicked.  
  
He was searching his wardrobe almost as fast as he could run.  
  
" Come on, come on. Ah! *sigh* This'll do. . .I hope.  
  
He came back down the stairs with clothes in tow.  
  
" Here you go, Rouge. The bathroom is the second door on the right when you get upstairs." he nervously said.  
  
" Ok, thanks." said Rouge.  
  
She went upstairs into the bathroom, but before she started taking off her wet clothes, she made sure that nobody was looking trough the keyhole. But she didn't seem to be worried about her privacy. No, it was something else. When she came back in the bathroom, she reached to in between her breasts, and pulled out a transmitter. She was wearing a wire!!  
  
" Rouge to HQ, Rouge to HQ. Do you read me? Over." she spoke into the transmitter.  
  
" That's a 10-4 Rouge. Over." responded a voice in her earpiece.  
  
" Everything's going to plan and Sonic doesn't suspect a thing. Should I begin installing surveillance? Over."  
  
" Negative. Just stick to the plan for now. Over."  
  
" Roger that. Over and out."  
  
She put back the transmitter in its previous position, then proceeded to change into the dry clothes Sonic gave her. When she came back down the stairs, Sonic stared at her. Snapping out of it, he said:  
  
" I hope it's not too tight. It's all I had." he said, laughing nervously  
  
Because, in fact, its the clothes that Sonic used to wear when he was a kid. It was a tight yellow t-shirt and kaki shorts.  
  
" Oh no, its fine. Once again, thank you."  
  
" Aw shucks. I would've done it anytime."  
  
Rouge suddenly put on a sad face. She had remembered what was happening to her.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean . . ." Sonic tried to say  
  
" No. Its not your fault. I've gotten trough rough times in the past. This is no different from those times." Rouge explained  
  
" I wish I could believe you" Sonic thought.  
  
Then, Sonic yawned.  
  
" I think we should be getting to bed now."  
  
" Yeah. I'm pretty tired too."  
  
Sonic signaled Rouge to follow him. They both went upstairs and into  
the bedroom. Inside was a king-sized bed, a regular-sized bed and a fireplace at the far end of the room along with some gym equipment.  
  
" That's the guest bed." he said pointing to the regular-sized. " Tails sleeps there whenever I have him for a sleep-over. So that's where you're gonna sleep."  
  
" Well that's fine by me." agreed Rouge.  
  
As Sonic got into bed, he clapped his hands and the lights closed.  
  
" Good night, Rouge."  
  
" Good night, Sonic."  
  
And so Sonic was about to go through a night he would never forget. How is Sonic going to cope with this situation? And why was Rouge wearing a wire? Find out all this and more, in the next chapter.  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. More likely, I hope it surprised you. Drop me a line and tell me what you think. So long, adios, arrivederci and see you next time. This is Gameguru, signing off. 


	3. dreamgazer

All's fair in love and war  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sega's property. 'nuff said.  
  
Ok, I'm back. *random relieved groans* Hey keep your pants on. It's not like I forgot about my loyal fans. Sonic: Yeah right. Ah shut yer trap n' stick to the script. Sonic: What script?. *sigh* I give. It's no use trying to talk with these guys. Let's get this freaking show on the road.  
  
And we're back where we left off as Sonic would get a new perspective of a certain bat. Sonic and his "guest" had just fallen asleep. Let's see what Rouge is dreaming about.  
  
Rouge was tossing and turning. In her dream, or rather nightmare, she was tied by a rope over a pool filled with rabid sharks. Not far from her, a cloaked figure, holding a machete, said in a raspy voice:  
  
" So Rouge, you choose. Do I cut the red rope or the blue rope." Because, along with the rope she was tied to, there were two more ropes, leading to two 100 ton weights hanging over a red cabinet and a blue cabinet respectively.  
  
" Neither! I wont let you do this!" she said as she tried to escape the ropes.  
  
" Well. Refusal to cooperate will only end in severe bloodshed." The person spoke as it was going to cut all three ropes.  
  
" AAH!!" Rouge yelped as she woke up in cold sweats. She was heavily panting. She saw it hadn't woken Sonic up.  
  
" I must go through with this. It's the only way."  
  
Let's go see what Sonic is dreaming about. He seems to be dreaming just the opposite. He was sitting in a gondola drifting into the open sea, a chili- dog in one hand, a glass of soda in the other.  
  
" Man. This is the life. I hope I'm not dreaming again." He thought as he took another bite of his chili-dog and a sip of his soda. Then, he heard a sound. It was a sound most serene. It was that of an angel singing softly.  
  
" Hmm?" he said as he pulled up his sunglasses. Then, for no apparent reason, the gondola started drifting into a small river, which then ended up in a small lake.  
  
" What the. . ." was all he could say before the singing got closer. Then, in the middle of the lake came out a giant clam.  
  
" I don't like where this is going." He thought to himself. Then, the clam opened up, revealing the source of the lovely music. It was Rouge. And the only things she was wearing were a pair of silky cloths that barely hid her private areas. And in the blink of an eye, he was wide awake.  
  
" What was that all about?" He thought out loud. And a second later, he got an even bigger shock.  
  
" Yikes!!" he nearly screamed. Rouge was sleeping next to him, all cuddled up, clutching his arm. He slowly slid out of her grip and went downstairs.  
  
The next morning  
  
*knock knock*  
  
" Sonic. Are you there Sonic?" called out Tails.  
  
" Hmm. Well I guess I can always let myself in." he thought as he was in the mood to surprise Sonic. So he walked right in and saw Sonic sleeping on the couch in the living room. He went over shook him lightly. Then he shook him hard.  
  
" Eggman's got the chaos emeralds!" he yelled in his ear but to no avail.  
  
Tails then leaned over and whispered in his ear:  
  
" Amy's here and she's about to kiss you on the lips."  
  
Still no reaction coming out of him.  
  
Tails groaned as he said:  
  
" By now he should be half way to china."  
  
" I heard that." Sonic sleepily replied.  
  
" Sonic, you where awake all this time !?" asked a surprised fox. "Anyway, Sonic, why didn't you call me back? And why are you sleeping on the couch? And what where you talking about before you hung up? And. . ."  
  
" Slow down, Tails. I'm not a computer you can just input questions and get answers. First of all, yeah, I was awake all this time. I'm sleeping on the couch 'cause I fell sleep watchin' TV. I didn't call you back because the power lines were down so I didn't hang up. And it was just something I thought I saw."  
  
" Sonic, why are you lying to me? Of all the people in the world, you'd lie to your best friend?"  
  
" Tails, whatever makes you think I'm lying?" Trying as hard as he could to hide it.  
  
" Well, because first of all, you could still use the phone even if power lines are down, and if they were down, then how could you watch TV? Come on, Sonic. Out with it."  
  
" I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."  
  
" Of course I would, Sonic. You can't keep secrets from me forever." He glared at Sonic.  
  
" Oh hey, how about I take ya to breakfast. My treat. I'll race ya there." He said trying to change the subject.  
  
" Sonic, I'm warning you, don't try to change sub. . ." but he was cut off by the air displacement that occurs whenever Sonic suddenly runs at top speed.  
  
" Sonic, if I catch you you're gonna regret it!" He shouted in a more playful mood.  
  
Then Rouge walked down the stairs, right after they left. Again, she pulled out the transmitter from breasts. Spoke with the mystery person.  
  
" Are you done yet?" asked the person.  
  
" No I'm not. Look, I'll tell you when I'm done. Besides, these things take time. And to top it off, he seems to be able to resist me." She said.  
  
" Well, keep it up. He's gonna crack sooner or later. Of course, if you don't feel up to it, you don't have to go through with this. That is, if you don't care for your boyfriend."  
  
" No don't. Don't do it. I'll go through with this. Besides, I've cracked tougher eggs than him."  
  
"Good. Call me back when he starts to show signs of weakness."  
  
" Will do." after that she put transmitter back in place.  
  
So the plot thickens. Tell me what you thought about this. I hope you liked it. See you next time. Sonic: Hey, what did he mean, signs of weakness? Shut up, Sonic. 


	4. It's a date

All's fair in love and war  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic or other characters I may use. I do own a gamecube. Sonic: What does that have to do with anything? Beats me.  
  
In the previous chapter, we found out that Rouge, whatever it is she's doing, doesn't look like she has a choice. Tails is getting suspicious of the whole thing. And Sonic is having mixed feelings about the recent events and, more importantly, about Rouge.  
  
Sonic managed to brush off the whole thing as a misunderstandment by bribing Tails with a breakfast, but he knew it was gonna be hard to dissuade Tails from the truth. When he got back, all he wanted to do was have a talk with Rouge. He saw that Rouge had helped herself to a bowl of cereal.  
  
" Rouge, can I talk to you for a second?" he said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Sure." She said with an innocent smile.  
  
He sighed as tried to find just the right words to begin a conversation with.  
  
" Well, I wanted to talk to you about last night."  
  
" Yes?" she said still smiling.  
  
" You see, the thing is. well. I'd like to know what you were doing in my bed." He said finally finding enough courage to ask.  
  
" Well, I had a terrible nightmare and I thought you wouldn't mind my company. I didn't bother you, did I?" she said, still being innocent.  
  
" Oh no. Of course not."  
  
"Ok. Say, how's tonight sound?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Don't you remember? I told you that I would take you out to dinner in return for your hospitabilaty. Ok for tonight?"  
  
" Ok, I think."  
  
" Good. You can come pick me up at seven o' clock. Well I think I should be going now."  
  
" Ok, See you tonight."  
  
Sonic spent nearly the rest of the day thinking about it all. About the dinner, about her being jobless, about eveything, but mostly, and more importantly, about her. About that dream and what it could mean. That maybe, just maybe, he could like Rouge as more than just a friend. He shook away that thought. For now. He got brought back to reality by his phone ringing.  
  
" Hello? Who is this?"  
  
And an all too familiar voice replied to him.  
  
" Hi Sonic! Its me, Amy. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out on a date with me tonight."  
  
" Oh boy. What can I tell her? If I say no she'll just insist. I can't say yes otherwise I'll have to ditch Rouge. If I say I'm occupied, she'll ask what I'm doing. And I wouldn't lie to her. would I?" Sonic's mind raced as he tried to think of something.  
  
" Sonic, are you still there? Hello?"  
  
" Yeah Amy I'm right here. Um, I can't tonight because."  
  
" Oh that's right! Tuesday is always card night. Well, sorry to have bothered you. Bye!"  
  
"Card night !? Damn, I forgot! Now what am I supposed to say to the guys."  
  
And, as on cue, the phone rang again.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Sonic, I called to tell you that I won't be able to bring the dip tonight."  
  
" Sorry Tails, no can do. Tonight's card night is off."  
  
" But, Sonic, we always have a card night tuesday night."  
  
" I know, but something came up and I can't be here tonight."  
  
" Well, what do I say to Knuckles then?"  
  
" I dunno. Tell him to forget about it I guess."  
  
" All right then. Bye."  
  
Sonic sighed. It's not like he wanted to keep it a secret. Its just that he thought his friends might get the wrong idea, especially Amy.  
  
So, what did you think? I hope it was good. Please review. Next chapter won't take as long as this one to appear. 


End file.
